


Danzo, guidata dal gelido Burattinaio

by Hesper_M



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Based on the "Ghetsis is N's true father" headcanon, F/M, Prequel, Slight mentions of delicate topics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesper_M/pseuds/Hesper_M
Summary: Il sipario si chiuse, e l’enorme sagoma nera che teneva i miei fili discese verso di me. Sapevo già cosa mi attendeva – in fondo, era un qualcosa che accadeva a ogni fine spettacolo –, ma ciò non riuscì a fermare la profonda paura che cominciò a crescermi nel petto.Andò tutto come previsto: con le lunghe dita, staccò braccia e gambe dal mio corpo di plastica, gettando poi nello scantinato del teatro ciò che di me rimaneva.La nascita del sovrano del Team Plasma narrata da una persona che è stata zittita fin troppo presto.





	1. Atto I - Non c'è qualità più terribile della purezza.

Non sono mai riuscita a instaurare un buon rapporto con gli umani. Le poche volte in cui mi parlavano, mai nulla di lusinghiero usciva dalle loro labbra. Le poche volte in cui il loro sguardo incontrava il mio, nessuna purezza e sincerità faceva brillare i loro occhi.

Disprezzo… e forse anche un po’ di soggezione. Queste erano le emozioni che da sempre gli umani mi avevano trasmesso, nonché la ragione per cui ognuno di loro decideva di farmi precipitare nella mia infinita solitudine.

Avendo avuto a che fare con questa situazione da un’intera vita, avevo sempre reciprocato quei sentimenti. Per far fronte all’abbandono, invece… avevo i Pokémon, i miei unici, veri amici. Al contrario degli umani, infatti, essi nascondevano un’incalcolabile purezza, sia nei loro pensieri, sia nelle loro emozioni.

Ma soprattutto, al contrario degli umani, le loro parole erano sempre sincere, e le loro intenzioni mai interessate.

Parole, sì, perché i Pokémon sanno comunicare. E io ero capace di comprenderli.

Un anatema che portava gli umani ad avere paura di me e a trovarmi strana, quello, e allo stesso tempo una benedizione che mi aveva permesso di sbrogliarmi dalla completa solitudine.

Nonostante tutto, infatti, non avevo mai odiato questa mia abilità: senza di essa non avrei mai conosciuto a fondo tutti quei Pokémon che avevano deciso di condividere con me gioie e dolori anche nei momenti più bui della mia esistenza. Se veniva disprezzata era solo colpa degli umani cattivi che non vedevano un dono nell’unicità – o almeno, così avevo cominciato a credere quando Zoroark, la mia migliore amica, si era espressa in materia.

Per quanto risentissi gli umani per la solitudine in cui mi avevano gettata… dentro di me avevo sempre desiderato che ne esistesse uno, uno soltanto, che trovasse bella la mia stranezza. Se da una parte, infatti, ritenevo i miei simili spaventosi e superficiali, dall’altra volevo credere ai racconti dei miei amici, che da sempre provavano ammirazione per tutti quegli umani che s’impegnavano a trattare i Pokémon con amore e considerazione.

Questo comportamento, però, sembrava essere messo in pratica solo dagli Allenatori, dai Capipalestra o dal Campione, che avevano fatto delle lotte affiancati dai loro compagni la loro ragione di vita… Ma avrebbe mai potuto anche un’umana capace di parlare con i Pokémon essere premiata da un simile incontro?

Come per magia, la risposta arrivò in un fresco pomeriggio di primavera.

Zoroark e io avevamo deciso di incontrarci nel Bosco Smarrimento, nostro consueto punto di ritrovo, assieme ad altri nostri amici Pokémon. Quel giorno non facemmo nulla di diverso dal solito: ridemmo, scherzammo, discutemmo dei più svariati argomenti… Ma ecco che, interrompendo i nostri discorsi come un fulmine a ciel sereno, una profonda ma calma voce sconosciuta giunse alle mie orecchie.

“Non pensavo esistessero ancora persone capaci di parlare con i Pokémon… davvero affascinante”.

Era stato un uomo a pronunciare quella frase con una certa meraviglia. Un uomo piuttosto giovane, per la precisione, dall’immisurabile altezza e dai lunghi, ondulati capelli verdi. Una benda copriva uno dei suoi occhi rossi come rubini, e allo stesso modo il mantello scuro che indossava celava il suo braccio destro.

Non seppi mai se il mio sgomento fosse dovuto all’aura di regalità che la sua sola presenza emanava o al fatto che fosse venuto a conoscenza del mio dono: l’unico pensiero che passò per la mia testa quel giorno fu molto semplice – _nessuno aveva mai reagito così nel sentirmi parlare con i Pokémon_.

In qualche modo il messaggio doveva essere arrivato anche a lui, poiché, come a tranquillizzarmi, cominciò a raccontarmi di come il sovrano più amato della storia di Unima, nonché colui che aveva portato la regione al suo massimo splendore, dovesse il suo successo proprio alla sua capacità di comunicare con i Pokémon.

“Non credo che mi capiterà mai la stessa cosa”, replicai con agitazione e una punta di amarezza, “spesso le cose non vanno bene quando la gente scopre di cosa sono capace”.

“Purtroppo oggigiorno le persone vedono la diversità più come un pericolo che come una risorsa. E non ritengo valga la pena convincerli del contrario”.

Non mi aspettavo una risposta del genere da lui, e fu forse proprio per quello che rimasi colpita dalle sue parole. Non so come, ma in qualche modo era riuscito a farmi sentire a mio agio.

Per via dei suoi impegni, non si trattenne per molto tempo al Bosco Smarrimento, ma mi domandò se, al nostro prossimo incontro, avesse potuto farmi conoscere i suoi Pokémon: diceva che incontrare una persona che comprendeva il loro linguaggio poteva far loro piacere. La mia diffidenza sembrò avermi tradita, poiché accettai la proposta senza pensarci due volte. Forse avrei voluto parlare ancora con lui, anche perché era la prima volta che un’interazione con un umano che conosceva il mio segreto stava andando così bene… nonostante ciò, lo lasciai andare, non senza avergli chiesto almeno come si chiamava.

“Ghecis Harmonia Gropius”.

Un nome insolito, proprio come il modo in cui mi aveva trovata e avvicinata.

Con il senno di poi, forse ciò che avrei dovuto domandargli era come aveva fatto a capire l’autenticità del mio dono così in fretta.

***

Come aveva promesso, qualche giorno dopo Ghecis tornò al Bosco Smarrimento in compagnia di due suoi Pokémon, Eelektross e Hydreigon. Dal canto mio, convinsi alcuni dei miei amici più stretti – Zoroark, Darmanitan e Woobat – a venire con me, di modo da non essere l’unica ad accogliere l’uomo e i suoi compagni. Fu proprio lui a esortarmi a dialogare con questi ultimi: ancora non mi era chiaro se fosse spinto da semplice curiosità o da interessi di altro genere, ma accettai la proposta di buon grado.

I suoi Pokémon… mi diedero un’opinione molto peculiare di lui. Mi dissero che era una persona generosa, colta e carismatica, e che se solo avesse voluto avrebbe potuto persino intraprendere una carriera politica. Quando riportai quanto sentito all’interessato, questi sembrò molto soddisfatto… in effetti è una sensazione molto bella sapere che i tuoi compagni fanno così tanto affidamento sulle tue capacità.

Lasciammo che i nostri rispettivi alleati Pokémon interagissero tra di loro, mentre anche noi due cominciammo a parlare del più e del meno. Mi accorsi subito che Ghecis aveva un pallino per discorsi alti e filosofici, e che era un interlocutore assolutamente molto abile. Con un po’ di impegno riuscivo comunque a seguire ciò che diceva, e offrendo i miei punti di vista in aggiunta ai suoi cercavo anch’io di dar vita a discussioni stimolanti.

Evidentemente già questo bastò a farci divertire, giacché i nostri incontri, da quel giorno in poi, divennero sempre più numerosi e frequenti. Spesso questi consistevano nel darsi appuntamento al Bosco Smarrimento e rilassarsi un po’, magari parlando di ciò che più ci appassionava, ma qualche volta ci andava anche di fare passeggiate in bellissimi luoghi panoramici. Ci sono state delle occasioni in cui si offrì persino di portarmi in delle grandi città come Sciroccopoli – pur essendo a disagio per l’eccessiva presenza di umani, gli incoraggiamenti suoi e quelli dei miei amici mi diedero la forza di riprovare a frequentare quel tipo di ambiente.

“Non preoccuparti. Finché sarai in mia compagnia nessuno ti denigrerà” mi disse, e così accadde. Quando stavo con lui, infatti, non sentivo più il peso degli occhi della gente su di me… e questo mi faceva sentire al sicuro.

E così, senza neanche accorgermene, cominciai genuinamente a fidarmi di lui. Lo capii da come, con l’aumentare dei nostri incontri, gli argomenti delle nostre discussioni diventavano sempre meno generici e più personali. Lui, ad esempio, mi raccontò dei suoi viaggi e della sua passione per la mitologia, mentre io ricambiai dicendogli della mia preferenza per la matematica, anche se lui mi rivelò di averla già dedotta dal mio portarmi al collo una spugna di Menger1 come ciondolo.

“Non è affascinante come solo tra zero e uno si possano contare un’infinità di numeri?”

“Questo è vero, ed è altrettanto affascinante come alcuni numeri esistano solo prendendo in considerazione particolari insiemi – il concetto è molto simile alla nozione di mondo-ambiente2, se vogliamo. Per quanto l’insieme Q ci mostri come tra zero e uno esista un’infinità di numeri, per l’insieme N, prima dell’uno, non ci sarà null’altro che lo zero”.

Arrivati a un certo livello di confidenza, Ghecis decise di svelarmi anche una delle sue maggiori aspirazioni.

“Per raggiungere una forma di equilibrio nella nostra società è necessario che umani e Pokémon ottengano gli stessi diritti. Questo ideale, purtroppo, non si trova ancora a essere una completa realtà, giacché tutt’oggi esistono ancora degli umani che perpetrano abusi sui Pokémon come se fossero loro inferiori. Per quanto è in mio potere, farò in modo che la società si avvicini quanto possibile a questo utopico scenario di uguaglianza”.

La nobiltà del suo modo di pensare era quasi tremenda – aveva fatto le cose talmente in grande da fondare un piccolo manipolo di persone pronte a soccorrere i Pokémon in difficoltà.

“E credi che questo si possa realizzare anche in una società in cui umani e Pokémon collaborano?”

“È necessario che sia così, ed esistono persone che si stanno facendo carico di renderla una realtà” replicò con sicurezza. “Ciò che turba questa quiete è l’ammontare di individui ignoranti che si ostinano a non riconoscere la sinergia che le due specie hanno sempre creato”.

A tale proposito, mi raccontò di come gli umani potessero arrecare dei danni irreversibili al comportamento dei Pokémon nei loro confronti, rivelandomi che l’occhio che copriva sempre con la benda e il braccio che celava sempre sotto il mantello erano stati gravemente feriti da un Pokémon che aveva subito talmente tanti abusi da non riconoscere neanche quando una persona cercava di aiutarlo.

La sensazione da lui descritta… sarei stata anch’io a un passo dal provarla se non fosse stato per lui e i miei amici Pokémon.

Lo ricambiai, quindi, con dei racconti della mia vecchia vita. Gli dissi che, tempo prima, avevo deciso di fuggire dalla mia famiglia e dalla mia città per colpa del trattamento che i miei genitori e chi conosceva i miei poteri mi riservava – di come mi ignorassero per la mia stranezza e la mia tendenza a preferire la compagnia dei Pokémon anziché quella degli umani, di come mi considerassero uno scherzo della natura, arrivando addirittura a sospettare che fossi uno Zoroark che aveva preso le sembianze umane per lanciare una maledizione sulla mia famiglia o sulla città, di come io e gli abitanti ci scambiassimo sguardi pieni di disprezzo… E di come, non di rado, capitasse che qualcuno di loro mi giocasse qualche scherzo di cattivo gusto.

“E tu sei felice così?” mi chiese dunque, palesemente preoccupato. “Sei soddisfatta di vivere in una roulotte nelle profondità del Bosco Smarrimento, lontana da ogni forma di civiltà? Io potrei offrirti una miglior casa in cui trascorrere la vita, e potresti portare con te anche i tuoi Pokémon. In questo modo, potresti reinserirti nella società umana e—”

“…Non ce n’è bisogno. Finché tu e i miei amici sarete al mio fianco… io sarò… più che felice”.

Bugia. Bugia. Bugia!

Non ero soddisfatta della mia vita, affatto! E come potevo, quando vivevo lontana da tutti come un’eremita, trascorrendo giornate così uguali tra loro da farmi perdere il conto degli anni trascorsi? Come potevo esserlo, quando il mio forte desiderio di cambiamento era soffocato dalla paura dei pregiudizi che la gente poteva avere nei miei confronti venendo a conoscenza del tipo di persona che ero?

I miei amici ben lo sapevano, e spesso avevamo litigato su questo fatto – loro volevano farmi recuperare la fiducia negli umani e assicurarsi che io stessi bene con me stessa, ma io facevo la vigliacca e ignoravo i loro consigli.

Per questo, quando avevo incontrato quell’uomo che mi rivolgeva parole di una dolcezza quasi tossica, io—

Se non avessi ascoltato gli incoraggiamenti dei miei Pokémon a provare a dare almeno un po’ di fiducia a Ghecis, a quest’ora forse sarei ancora imprigionata nella mia alienante vita. Ma in qualche modo, lui riuscì a fare breccia nelle mie difese, convincendomi del fatto che il suo frequentarmi non aveva secondi fini.

Un’attenzione disinteressata… che bella sensazione che era. Così cara, così preziosa… in quel periodo della mia vita avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per tenermela stretta e non doverla mai lasciar andare.

Quasi non mi accorsi che, piano piano, stavo cominciando a coltivare il desiderio di essere salvata dalla mia stessa, miserabile vita. Nella mia distorta visione del mondo, colui che si era presentato davanti a me era un eroe che voleva sciogliermi dalle mie catene.

La richiesta d’aiuto, pian piano, si tramutò ulteriormente in qualcosa di diverso, ma altrettanto forte. Qualcosa che mi portava a sorridere al solo pensiero di incontrare quell’uomo, e che alleggeriva le mie viscere ogni volta che lui mi si presentava davanti. La sua voce mi rilassava; la sua vicinanza, invece, mi faceva sobbalzare – inizialmente pensai fosse una mia risposta corporea derivata dal fatto che stavo interagendo con un umano, ma… quando ne parlai con Zoroark, lei mi disse che era un buon segno.

Un segno che, forse, mi ero—

Ricordo che la mia amica mi aveva raccontato di come anche lei, qualche volta, avesse avuto la fortuna di provare un simile sentimento – diceva che i Pokémon lo dimostravano facendo tante uova assieme.

Convinta del fatto di star provando, almeno per una volta, delle emozioni normali, mi feci coraggio e, un giorno, decisi di rivelare tutto ciò a Ghecis. Quando, con un sorriso indecifrabile, mi rispose che da tempo mi ricambiava e che era stato convinto dalla persona interessante, intelligente e originale che mi ero dimostrata essere con lui, ricordo che pensai di star vivendo il più bel giorno della mia vita. Finalmente un umano mi accettava per quello che ero. Finalmente mi sarei potuta lasciare alle spalle il mio trascorso di isolamento.

Forse—forse grazie a lui avevo persino vinto la mia paura per gli umani.

Ciò che al tempo non capii, però, è che il nemico che dovevo sconfiggere era d tutt’altra specie, e portava il nome di ingenuità.

***

Io e Ghecis andammo a letto insieme diverse volte, ma non mi era mai passato per la testa che, durante uno di quegli amplessi, io potessi essere stata messa incinta. Non avevo associato i conati di vomito, i dolori alla schiena e l’ingrandimento del seno a questa possibilità – o almeno, non finché non constatai che le mestruazioni mi erano saltate almeno due volte. I miei amici lo vennero a sapere quasi subito, e accolsero la notizia con grande entusiasmo: avrei voluto metterli al corrente di ciò più tardi, ma non ero riuscita a trattenermi… ero troppo felice della scoperta. Riuscii a stento a tenerlo nascosto allo stesso Ghecis per questo, ma fortunatamente ebbi il buon senso di attendere almeno finché la mia pancia non si fosse leggermente gonfiata. Quando glielo rivelai, potei distinguere la contentezza e la soddisfazione sul suo volto. Quello stesso giorno mi ripropose di andare a vivere da lui: in fondo, di lì a poco saremmo diventati genitori, ed era nostro dovere garantire al bambino un ambiente accogliente e sereno in cui fossimo stati entrambi presenti. Inoltre, se durante la gravidanza avessi avuto qualche problema, sarebbe stato complicato ricevere le cure necessarie nel bel mezzo di un bosco.

Quella che mi stava offrendo era un’altra occasione per cambiare vita e stare, finalmente, con la persona che volevo al mio fianco. Un’occasione che avevo precedentemente – e stupidamente? – rifiutato, ma che non potevo più negarmi. O almeno, non quando la mia esistenza e la sua erano legate dalla nascita di un figlio. Inutile dire che accettai la proposta con gioia.

Una volta fatti i preparativi per il trasloco, Ghecis mi venne a prendere per portarmi nella nostra nuova dimora. Fecero seguito tutti e tre i miei amici, Zoroark, Darmanitan e Woobat, incapaci di dirmi addio, e la cosa mi rese ancor più felice del cambiamento a cui stavo andando incontro.

Quella in cui andammo a vivere, più che a una casa, assomigliava a una reggia. O a un palazzo, con la particolarità di essere stato costruito sotto terra.

Io e i miei Pokémon rimanemmo folgorati dalla regalità che quell’edificio emanava: le enormi colonne dai capitelli minuziosamente decorati, il pavimento blu abbellito da motivi geometrici che lo facevano assomigliare a un cielo stellato, le grandissime arcate che contenevano in sé le porte che conducevano alle varie sale… pensare che un insieme di formule matematiche potesse dar luce persino a creazioni di tale bellezza era qualcosa di troppo perfetto per essere vero.

Ma la cosa che più mi sorprese fu sapere che il palazzo, pur essendo già così infinitamente grande, non era stato ancora completato. In effetti l’edificio aveva solo due piani, peraltro con poche stanze, le pareti dovevano essere ancora affrescate, e in fondo ai chilometrici corridoi si aprivano quelli che sembravano dei cantieri.

Quel giorno constatai per la prima volta quanto effettivamente le tasche di Ghecis fossero piene di soldi.

“Un castello? Non mi avevi detto che la tua famiglia era di discendenza nobile…”

“Non te ne avevo mai fatto menzione? Forse perché avevamo argomenti più interessanti di cui disquisire del mio lignaggio familiare… Ad ogni modo, si dice che gli Harmonia discendano proprio dal sovrano di cui una volta ti avevo raccontato, colui capace di comunicare con i Pokémon. Prendila come la leggenda che probabilmente è: nessuno nella mia famiglia ha ereditato quel potere… sarebbe più credibile se fossi tu la legittima discendente di quel re leggendario”.

Stavo per sussurrargli un “se lo dici tu”, quando d’un tratto mi accorsi della solenne accoglienza che stavamo ricevendo. Una dozzina di uomini si dispose in due file sull’ampio corridoio che io, Ghecis e i miei amici stavamo per attraversare. Subito fui colpita da un profondo disagio quando li vidi rivolgerci un saluto simile a quello militare: la cosa non stonava molto, dato il loro abbigliamento che ricordava quello dei cavalieri dei libri che leggevo da piccola, ma ancora facevo fatica a vedermi come bersaglio di tali formalità. Ipotizzai fossero le persone che Ghecis aveva incaricato di dare una mano ai Pokémon abusati e/o abbandonati e di cui mi aveva raccontato – questa affermazione si rivelò corretta quando lui presentò loro a me e me a loro. Mi disse anche che non li avrei visti spesso in giro per il palazzo, impegnati com’erano, ma che se volevo potevo assisterli nel loro operato. Non diedi mai loro molta confidenza, anche perché non mi sentivo all’altezza di dare ordini a dei… soldati? Ma con il passare del tempo mi abituai alla loro presenza, riuscendo addirittura a gestire qualche chiacchierata interessante, seppur molto breve, con alcuni di loro.

La mia permanenza nel castello cominciò tutto sommato bene, anche se il semplice fatto di vivere in un edificio così sofisticato mi fece nascere non poche domande. Un uomo nobile e carismatico come Ghecis aveva deciso di accogliere in casa sua una ragazza trovata nei meandri di un posto sperduto e il figlio che con lei aveva generato… uno come lui avrà avuto diverse occasioni di sposarsi con una donna ricca, bella e più normale di me. Cosa lo aveva spinto a non seguire la tradizione? Spesso mi diceva di come le persone che popolavano il tipo di ambiente in cui era nato fossero frivole, superficiali, incuranti di tutto ciò che accadeva oltre le loro quattro, dorate mura… e di come io, al contrario di loro, fossi una persona a tutto tondo, acuta, intelligente, che possedeva un dono che le permetteva di accedere a un mondo agli altri inaccessibile e che, per queste ragioni, si sarebbe meritata il posto nell’alta società molto più di chiunque altro. Credeva forse che fossi anch’io una delle discendenti dei re antichi di cui spesso mi raccontava? Glielo avevo detto che ero nata nella famiglia più normale di una città sperduta a nord di Unima e piena di scaramantici, ma a lui questo sembrava non importare. Forse ero simile a qualche personaggio mitologico che gli piaceva… in fondo ne sapeva tante di storie, da quelle dei sovrani che popolavano i castelli ormai sepolti di Unima a quella dei due gemelli che, volendo perseguire uno la verità e l’altro gli ideali, indussero il drago leggendario loro alleato a dividersi in due per non dover parteggiare per l’uno piuttosto che per l’altro.

Decisi di non dare molto peso a questo dilemma che mi era già capitato di affrontare con lui un paio di volte: la gravidanza mi toglieva le forze tra voglie e dolori. Pensavo che non ne avrei visto la fine, lento come scorse il tempo in quei mesi, e invece il momento del parto arrivò, sorprendentemente, in un baleno.

Il bambino… era così bello che mi commossi alla sua sola vista. Quel ciuffetto di capelli verdi e i suoi tratti facciali facevano pensare che da grande sarebbe stato simile a suo padre, ma i suoi occhi erano chiari come i miei, pur non condividendone il colore esatto.

Quel giorno fu uno di festa per tutti. Persino Ghecis, uno che era sempre stato contenuto nel manifestare le sue emozioni, si lasciò andare in una risata compiaciuta.

Quando venne il momento di dichiarare ufficialmente il nome di nostro figlio, entrambi avevamo già preso la nostra decisione.

Natural. O N, come l’insieme dei numeri naturali.

Nel momento in cui io e Ghecis ci accorgemmo che anche lui era riuscito a ereditare la mia capacità di comunicare con i Pokémon, capimmo che, forse, non avremmo potuto scegliere un nome migliore per lui.

* * *

Note:

1Spugna di Menger: un frattale tridimensionale dalla forma cubica, ovvero un cubo che si ripete nella sua forma allo stesso modo su scale diverse. Per avere un’idea più chiara: <https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ad/Menger-Schwamm.png> Per caso vi si accende una lampadina?

2Mondo-Ambiente: una teoria dell’etologo Uexküll. Essa sostiene che le diverse specie di animali, uomo compreso, vivono in realtà percettive differenti, vincolate dalle capacità sensoriali-percettive delle specie stesse. In poche parole, la realtà in cui ogni specie vive è diversa e vincolata da ciò che esse possono percepire a livello sensoriale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! ^o^
> 
> Mantengo la parola e mi ripresento nel fandom, stavolta con una mini-long! Sappiate che è qualcosa di molto raro da parte mia - l'idea iniziale era infatti pubblicare la storia come one-shot, ma visto che è venuta fuori piuttosto lunga e la sua struttura si prestava molto a essere spezzettata, ho deciso di suddividerla in tre atti, anche per farvela risultare più leggera (e più ordinata). A quest'ora i capitoli rimanenti saranno già belli che pubblicati: se questa storia vi ha in qualche modo incuriositi andate pure a leggerli! ^o^
> 
> Passando al contenuto, ovviamente avrete dedotto che la nostra protagonista senza nome, rivelatasi alla fine del capitolo come la madre biologica di N, è una mia OC. La fanfic si basa pesantemente sull'headcanon che Ghecis sia in realtà il padre biologico di N (dai, non avete visto la somiglianza? Io non ci credo che non sono imparentati u.u), e siccome era da tempo che volevo affrontare la questione con uno scritto ho pensato che presentarla dal punto di vista di colei che ha dovuto generare il nostro caro pargolo dai capelli verdi potesse essere interessante e - mi permetto - originale. Spero che lei sia stata e che sarà un personaggio a voi gradito: so bene che con gli OC si è tutti un po' severi, complice il largo uso che se ne fa in certi tipi di fanfiction...  
> Per quanto riguarda Ghecis, da questo capitolo sembra quasi una brava persona, e la nostra ragazza sembra essersi convinta di aver trovato in lui qualcuno che finalmente la accetta nonostante la sua "stranezza". Il suo atteggiamento vi ha fatto storcere il naso? Aspettate di vederlo in azione per bene... ugh.
> 
> Concludo facendo un paio di precisazioni sui contenuti del capitolo:  
> \- Il titolo di questo atto è liberamente ispirato a una frase pronunciata da Concordia su Pokémon Nero/Bianco e che credo sia una delle frasi migliori dei videogiochi Pokémon: "Il cuore di N è puro e innocente, ma non c'è nulla di più meraviglioso e terribile della purezza".  
> \- Le leggende raccontate da Ghecis sono tutte menzionate nei giochi di quinta generazione. Quella che narra del sovrano capace di parlare con i Pokémon, in particolare, viene menzionata da Violante nei giochi Bianco 2/Nero 2 dopo aver visitato le Rovine degli Abissi e aver interpretato le scritte sulle pareti. Il nome del re non viene mai menzionato, ma c'è una teoria che sostiene che questo possa essere "Harmonia". Vedete voi.  
> Intanto vi ringrazio per aver letto, e spero di ritrovarvi anche per l'Atto II!
> 
> Hesper


	2. Atto II - Parole, come un forte veleno.

Fin da quando aveva pronunciato la sua prima parola, Natural si dimostrò essere un bambino prodigioso. La sua curiosità e il suo spirito d’iniziativa lo portavano a intraprendere dialoghi sia con gli umani, sia con i Pokémon, non mostrando preferenze di compagnia tra i due e anzi trattando i secondi quasi come fossero suoi simili. Questa sua indole permise a me e Ghecis di investire tempo nell’affinare le sue abilità linguistiche non solo con noi, ma anche con i Pokémon, di modo che, una volta cresciuto, non perdesse la capacità di comunicare con entrambe le specie.

Essendo io l’unica in grado di insegnargli come interagire con i Pokémon, la maggior parte del lavoro fu affidata a me e ai miei amici, mentre Ghecis, in questo, ricoprì un ruolo di supporto. Zoroark, Darmanitan e Woobat, infatti, mi offrirono il loro aiuto imitandomi nelle mie interazioni con il bambino, affinché lui potesse acquisire tutte le conoscenze necessarie a comprendere anche l’affettività e il modo di esprimersi dei Pokémon: rispondevano alle sue domande o richieste, gli insegnavano nuove parole, gli prestavano ascolto quando cercava di attirare la loro attenzione… Ricoprirono in tutto e per tutto il ruolo di genitori aggiuntivi, e la cosa mi aiutò tantissimo nell’educarlo nel miglior modo possibile.

Soprattutto quando Ghecis cominciò a mancare spesso da casa.

Dal momento in cui Natural compì il suo primo anno di vita, rivelando il suo dono, la gestione della sua squadra diventò d’un tratto sempre più impegnativa e sfiancante – o almeno, così mi aveva riferito un giorno.

“Il numero di Pokémon che richiede il nostro aiuto sta aumentando invece di diminuire, e il loro smistamento nelle pensioni sta diventando sempre più difficoltoso” mi rivelò con un certo stress. “Scusami se non potrò prendermi cura di Natural come dovrei. Per quanto è in mio potere, cercherò di vederlo e di non fargli sentire la mia assenza”.

Lì per lì gli risposi che non c’era alcun problema, quei Pokémon abbandonati avevano bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile, e che io e miei amici ce l’avremmo comunque fatta assieme.

E proprio quando sembrava essere tutto tranquillo, mi accennò a un’idea che da lui non mi sarei mai aspettata. Mi disse che, quando Natural sarebbe cresciuto, sarebbe stato opportuno istruirlo tramite dei precettori scelti da noi.

La proposta in sé non era malvagia, ma mi lasciò molto amareggiata. Quando gli risposi che sarebbe stato meglio per lui andare a scuola anche per avere la possibilità di incontrare altri bambini della sua età – vicino a casa nostra non vivevano famiglie con figli che potessero fargli compagnia –, lui si limitò a chiedermi: “dici così, anche dopo ciò che ti è successo seguendo quella strada?”

Capivo il suo timore che Natural potesse non essere ben visto a scuola per colpa del suo dono, ma lui aveva bisogno di stare con gli umani, se non altro per non finire come sua madre. E poi, avremmo potuto prepararlo all’evenienza, dirgli come comportarsi nelle situazioni difficili, e forse—

“Ciò che dici è giusto, ma il problema non risiede in Natural. Il problema sta negli altri”.

Benché avessi trovato il suo atteggiamento diverso rispetto al solito, non diedi alla cosa il peso necessario: pensai che fosse la sua maniera di proteggere me e nostro figlio…

…Ma questo fu prima che il nostro rapporto subisse una drastica degenerazione.

Un giorno decisi di concedermi una passeggiata per il palazzo, giusto per vedere se nel cantiere stavano proseguendo con la costruzione delle stanze e dei corridoi. Natural aveva avuto sonno, lo avevo messo a nanna in quella che sarebbe stata la sua futura camera da letto, e i miei amici si erano offerti di tenerlo d’occhio per un po’, permettendomi di rilassarmi almeno per quel pomeriggio. Con la scusa che Ghecis e gli altri erano fuori dalla prima mattina, stavo realmente cominciando a sentire la monotonia di quella lunga giornata… oltre che la stanchezza dovuta al fatto di starmi occupando di mio figlio e di altre questioni da almeno un anno e mezzo.

Decisi dunque di cominciare la mia esplorazione dai piani inferiori del palazzo – quando arrivai lì per la prima volta erano ancora in fase di progettazione, perciò non avevo mai avuto l’occasione di visitarli. Sembrava che i lavori fossero ancora in alto mare – gran parte delle stanze erano ancora sprovviste di porta, e le pareti erano solo parzialmente decorate da motivi simili a quelli dei capitelli delle colonne. Se non altro c’era qualche tavolo e mobile sistemato al loro interno, e il pavimento era già stato reso simile a quello del corridoio.

Diversa era invece la situazione del piano ancor più inferiore, dove il regale design del resto del castello aveva fatto spazio alla sobrietà di un normale seminterrato.

O forse, più che sobrietà, dovrei dire abbandono.

Inizialmente rimasi molto perplessa da come quella zona era stata gestita. Era forse destinata a essere costruita per ultima? Aveva il ruolo di piano sotterraneo?

Quei pensieri, in un baleno, furono sostituiti da un forte sentimento di paura quando, alle mie orecchie, giunse un sofferto vocalizzo.

Il verso di un Pokémon.

Liberai la mente nonostante il tremore, di modo da poter distinguere la voce che mi stava chiamando. Qualunque essa fosse… mi stava chiedendo aiuto. E proveniva da una delle due stanze che davano sullo stretto corridoio.

Quando aprii una delle porte… fui accolta dalla visione più orrenda e sbagliata della mia vita.

Il tanfo di ormoni impregnava una stanza buia e senza finestre. E quando guardai ai miei piedi… vidi chi mi aveva chiamato con tanta disperazione nella voce. Uno Zorua, allo stremo delle forze, rinchiuso in una orribile gabbia.

Ricordo bene come la testa mi girò a quella sola immagine – avevo anche pianto dalla preoccupazione e dalla paura, e forse persino vomitato. Mi abbassai per controllare meglio il suo stato di salute, e quando avvicinai le mani alle sbarre per capire se potevo in qualche modo aprire la gabbia… altri Pokémon mi aggredirono con i loro versi ricolmi di rabbia. C’era un Lillipup che ringhiava, un Purrloin che soffiava, e forse anche un Timburr che scalpitava.

Ai loro cuori… non riuscivo ad accedere in alcuna maniera. Ma ci fu una cosa che compresi in ogni caso – quei Pokémon erano stati trattati così male dagli umani da indurli a provare terrore e rancore persino per me.

Per me, che altro non trasmettevo loro se non amore.

Non mi sembrava possibile – doveva essere un terribile incubo, quello. Perché, in un palazzo ricolmo di persone che facevano solo il bene dei Pokémon, esisteva una stanza così disgustosa?

Ciò che mi disse il piccolo, stremato Zorua poco dopo mi travolse come un Bouffalant di corsa.

Quei Pokémon… avevano cominciato a subire abusi solo dal loro arrivo al palazzo. Venivano sempre in tre, insensibili e crudeli… e li maltrattavano. Ogni giorno.

Quando gli chiesi se sapeva il motivo per cui era finito lì… mi rispose… che il capo degli umani aveva ordinato ai suoi sottoposti di maltrattare lui e gli altri Pokémon per un piano molto importante, o così aveva sentito dagli umani cattivi.

Questo capo… poteva solo essere…

Riuscii a stento a trattenermi dall’urlare, lasciando che i Pokémon dai cuori sigillati e spezzati riversassero caoticamente su di me la loro ira.

Quello in cui avevo creduto per tutto quel tempo, ciò di cui mi ero fatta illudere da quando la mia vita era cambiata… era stato completamente distrutto in un solo, pacifico pomeriggio.

Non poteva essere vero. Io li avevo visti… avevo visto i sottoposti di Ghecis soccorrere i Pokémon e inviarli nelle pensioni dove sarebbero stati trattati con amore… Doveva essere una menzogna.

Ma c’era un difetto nel mio non voler credere a ciò a cui avevo assistito: che la realtà e i Pokémon non mentono mai. Gli umani… gli umani invece sì.

E forse—forse ero stata—

—!

Non ci capivo più niente. Era troppo per essere elaborato tutto in una volta. Così feci ciò che mi era sempre riuscito bene – scappare dalle realtà che non mi piacevano.

Corsi verso i piani più alti. Corsi più che potei, non guardandomi alle spalle e non tentando nemmeno di pulirmi la faccia dalle lacrime, dal muco e dalla saliva che la bagnavano.

E proprio quando il mio unico pensiero era allontanarmi il più possibile da tutto ciò che riguardava quella schifosa storia, ecco che la mia corsa sfrenata s’interruppe in un brutto tonfo. L’urto mi fece cadere a terra, ma non volli sentire ragioni: dovevo rialzarmi. Ciononostante, fui costretta ad arrestarmi nel momento in cui quella stessa cosa in cui ero sbattuta mi afferrò saldamente le spalle.

L’ultima persona che volevo vedere era lì, che mi guardava con perplessità.

Per qualche ragione rimasi paralizzata, gli occhi incollati sul suo e pieni di terrore. Non ricordo se mi chiese qualcosa, e se sì, cosa mi avesse domandato: so solo che balbettai cose senza alcun senso compiuto. Le uniche parole che ero certa di aver detto furono “stanza” e “piano di sotto”.

Il suo sguardo sembrò di colpo incupirsi quando, facendomi alzare, mi prese per un polso, avvolgendo il mio braccio sulle sue spalle. Avrei voluto oppormi, in quel momento non lo volevo così vicino a me, ma ero davvero priva di ogni forza di volontà.

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. È meglio che ti riposi, forse prenderti cura di Natural ti sta affaticando la mente”.

La freddezza con cui pronunciò quelle parole mi fece letteralmente tremare dalla paura. L’unico momento in cui riuscii a calmarmi un attimo fu quando, arrivati nella nostra stanza, Ghecis mi convinse ad assumere delle gocce, dicendo che mi avrebbero fatta sentire meglio. Era un ansiolitico – lo presi quasi senza rifletterci. Stavo così male che non riuscivo a pensare correttamente, volevo solo tornare tranquilla e dimenticare il peso che stava gravando sul mio cuore infranto e impaurito.

Anche se ciò comportava fidarmi di un uomo a cui non avrei dovuto mai più credere.

Quel buio pomeriggio… segnò la prima volta in cui quel volto e quella voce a me così cari mi terrorizzarono a morte, al punto da rendermi totalmente incapace di reagire come avrei dovuto.

La prima volta in cui venni a contatto con la vera natura di quel mostro con cui avevo scelto di vivere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, di nuovo! ^o^
> 
> Nonostante il capitolo di questa volta sia un po' striminzito, credo siano successe parecchie cose degne di nota: penso che questo, più di tutti, sia il momento della svolta, della rivelazione, dei dubbi e delle paure che sorgono inesorabili. La nostra protag sta cominciando ad accorgersi in che guai si è cacciata quando ha deciso di fidarsi di Ghecis... e la sua reazione alle spiacevoli scoperte fatte qui sarà di fondamentale importanza per il suo futuro. Cosa deciderà di fare? Ovviamente non ve lo dirò, altrimenti vi spoilero tutto l'Atto III! 
> 
> Magari vi sembrerà strano data la mia solita prolissità, ma stavolta non ho molto da dire -- forse perché il capitolo è piuttosto corto e parla da sé... Ad ogni modo, vi aspetto, come sempre, nel prossimo capitolo.  
> Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fin qui, e alla prossima! ^o^
> 
> Hesper


	3. Atto III - La bambola dalle ali di carta.

_Mi trovavo sul palco di un grande, regale teatro ricco d’oro e di tende color porpora. Gli spettatori, delle informi masse oscure munite soltanto di grandi occhi rossi, attendevano con impazienza e con gravi sguardi lo spettacolo che di lì a poco sarebbe cominciato._

_Lo spettacolo di cui io sarei stata la protagonista._

_Contro la mia volontà, il mio corpo fu posizionato al centro del palco. Come al solito, non feci nulla da sola – colui che mi aveva spostata era l’orrenda creatura che da sempre mi accompagnava nelle mie esibizioni._

_Guardai, sgomenta, verso il soffitto del grande teatro: anche stavolta era lì, pronto a comandarmi a forza con i fili che dai miei arti arrivavano fino alle sue lunghe dita annerite e ad ammirarmi con la moltitudine di occhi rossi di cui il suo corpo oscuro e informe era costernato._

_Cominciò a farmi muovere come se stessi cantando – anche se ero solo una bambola muta, incapace di completare l’esibizione con la sua voce, la folla sembrò meravigliata di ciò che stavo facendo._

_I loro occhi su di me… anche in quell’occasione non smisero di gettarmi in un profondo disagio._

_A un certo punto, lo spettacolo assunse tutt’altra piega, e il mio burattinaio iniziò a farmi danzare. Una coreografia al limite dell’osceno, quella che mi stava costringendo a inscenare, e che sembrava mimare in tutto e per tutto dei solitari atti sessuali… Per qualche ragione, essa parve mandare la folla ancor più in visibilio – le masse piene di occhi applaudivano, esultanti e soddisfatte; il burattinaio sul soffitto, invece, mi guardava come se fossi la sua più grande opera d’arte._

_Quei sentimenti rivolti a me, se possibile, mi fecero provare un’umiliazione e una vergogna ancor più grandi. Perché io lo sapevo – lo sapevo che l’ammirazione che stavano provando nei miei confronti era tanto sporca quanto falsa ed effimera._

_Il sipario si chiuse, e l’enorme sagoma nera che teneva i miei fili discese verso di me. Sapevo già cosa mi attendeva – in fondo, era un qualcosa che accadeva a ogni fine spettacolo –, ma ciò non riuscì a fermare la profonda paura che cominciò a crescermi nel petto._

_Andò tutto come previsto: con le lunghe dita, staccò braccia e gambe dal mio corpo di plastica, gettando poi nello scantinato del teatro ciò che di me rimaneva._

_Come le altre volte, fui abbandonata, inerte e munita di solo tronco, alle mie vane richieste d’aiuto._

***

Compresi pienamente la situazione in cui mi trovavo solo qualche giorno dopo l’accaduto, quando le mie condizioni migliorarono.

Le mie condizioni fisiche, s’intende. Quelle psicologiche… be’, quelle non erano cambiate di una virgola.

E come potevano, quando la consapevolezza di non potermi più fidare di nessuno nemmeno a casa mia mi mangiava le interiora come una malattia terminale?

Gli unici su cui potevo ancora fare affidamento erano i miei amici e Natural. La coorte era ormai diventata un branco di torturatori senza pietà, e Ghecis era il mio aguzzino dal gelido cuore.

Mi avevano imbrogliata. Per tutto questo tempo, credevo di essere circondata da umani accoglienti e benevoli, che tenevano a me e alla salute dei Pokémon… e invece mi trovavo di fronte a persone ancor più spregevoli di quelle che mi avevano trattata male quando ero bambina.

_Gli umani sono cattivi, perché sono avidi e prepotenti…_ Come avevo fatto a dimenticare l’assoluta lezione che la mia vita mi aveva impartito? Come avevo fatto a scordare ciò che mi aveva sempre spinta ad allontanarmi dai miei simili?

Una mossa davvero stupida da parte mia, e di cui stavo pagando amaramente le conseguenze.

Ricominciai a sentire le pressioni, le critiche, gli sguardi severi che gli umani mi avevano sempre rivolto… così decisi di trascorrere le giornate intere chiusa nella camera di Natural con quest’ultimo e i miei amici – loro seppero immediatamente dell’accaduto di qualche giorno prima, e la loro reazione, proprio come la mia, fu caratterizzata da profondo disgusto e sconvolgimento. Limitando ai pasti e alle visite che mio figlio riceveva da suo padre le volte in cui ero forzata a vedere quelle brutte persone che invocavano in me – in noi – tali emozioni, pensavo di poter se non altro alleggerire il disagio interiore che in quei giorni stavo patendo… Eppure, neanche questo servì a togliermi dalla testa la sensazione di essere osservata minuto per minuto.

C’era una telecamera nascosta con cui Ghecis controllava ogni mia mossa anche mentre era assente? Oppure quelli che sentivo addosso erano altri occhi, magari di qualche suo sottoposto?

Ero sicura che qualcosa del genere stesse accadendo… Eppure, le poche volte in cui mi capitava di incrociare lo sguardo con Ghecis o gli altri, il mio timore veniva ricambiato con scetticismo dal primo e nonchalance dai secondi. Come se nessuno di loro vedesse realmente la gravità di quanto era successo e stava ancora succedendo.

E questo atteggiamento, soprattutto da parte di colui che mi aveva promesso che sarebbe sempre stato dalla mia parte, mi fece arrabbiare come non mai.

Non c’era tempo per esitare: dovevo andarmene, e al più presto. Stare ancora un minuto lì dentro si sarebbe potuto rivelare pericoloso sia per me e i miei amici, sia soprattutto per Natural: quella gente era capace di torturare Pokémon innocenti, e non vedevo ragioni per cui si sarebbero dovuti fermare con noi.

Se però da una parte io avrei abbandonato tutto subito… dall’altra il pensiero di lasciare i poveri Pokémon che avevo visto quel fatidico giorno ingabbiati al loro destino mi faceva sentire male dal profondo del cuore. Saremmo fuggiti tutti, a patto che avremmo ridato la libertà anche a quelle sfortunate creature – fu questa la proposta che feci ai miei amici e che diventò poi il nostro obiettivo primario.

Nascosti nella nostra stanza alterata dalle abilità illusorie di Zoroark, noi tutti ideammo quindi il nostro piano di fuga e sabotaggio.

La mia migliore amica avrebbe ricoperto il ruolo più difficile: dopo aver rubato le chiavi delle gabbie, avrebbe liberato i Pokémon che vi erano al loro interno, per i quali avrebbe poi creato un percorso illusorio che permettesse loro di trovare l’uscita senza imbattersi in brutti incontri. Darmanitan e Woobat, invece, sarebbero scappati con Natural non appena Zoroark avesse completato il suo compito. Quanto a me… avrei fatto da chiudifila una volta partita la fuga.

Decidemmo di attuare il piano non appena si fosse presentata una giornata in cui tutti gli altri residenti, Ghecis compreso, fossero usciti per le loro oscene mansioni – sarebbe stato problematico demolire le difese di un personale numeroso e piuttosto addestrato.

Quell’occasione, sorprendentemente, arrivò prima del previsto.

Mi diressi il prima possibile verso il luogo prestabilito dai miei piani, e così fecero anche i miei amici. Cercai di camminare in fretta: anche se il palazzo era pressoché vuoto, la nostra doveva essere una procedura veloce e indolore. Chiunque sarebbe potuto tornare da un momento all’altro, scoprendoci e facendo completamente saltare la fuga.

E lo sarebbe anche stato, veloce e indolore, se, d’un tratto, non mi si fosse parato davanti l’imprevisto più temibile che potesse mai capitarci.

Ero sicura che fosse in compagnia dei suoi sottoposti. Tutti lo eravamo… e invece eccolo lì, uscito dalla sua stanza non appena mi aveva sentita arrivare.

Com’era stato possibile? Era improbabile che fosse a conoscenza delle nostre intenzioni, io e i miei amici avevamo fatto il possibile per non lasciarci scoprire… Allo stesso tempo, però, quella situazione era per noi fin troppo sfavorevole per essere una coincidenza. Che fosse per sbaglio uscito qualcosa dalla nostra stanza? Qualcosa di importante che lui, in qualche modo, era riuscito a captare?

M’inchiodai di colpo, terrorizzata e frustrata. Le gambe cominciarono a tremare al suo solo, grave sguardo beffardo. Dovevo portare avanti il piano e allontanarmi in fretta da lì per raggiungere il luogo prestabilito, ma a quel punto lui mi avrebbe vista andare nel seminterrato e avrebbe capito che tramavo qualcosa.

E se avesse scoperto Zoroark che liberava i Pokémon o, ancora peggio, Darmanitan che portava via Natural, ogni nostra speranza di fuga sarebbe stata buttata al vento.

Per l’ennesima volta, mi aveva incatenata al suo solo volere. E questo mi fece infuriare ancor più del suo atteggiamento noncurante nei confronti di ciò che era accaduto qualche giorno prima.

“Non sembri molto contenta di vedermi” asserì, con irritante, subdolo sarcasmo. “Ti stai sentendo ancora male? Perché in tal caso posso darti le gocce dell’altra volta… sembra che su di te funzionino a meraviglia”.

Quella storia doveva finire. Ormai avevo capito che si comportava così per indurmi a pensare che fossi pazza e che la stanza che avevo visto altro non fosse che un’allucinazione delirante. Non poteva pretendere che dimenticassi, né che mi facessi abbindolare e credessi magicamente che lui non c’entrava nulla con ciò che si verificava nei sotterranei.

La realtà non mentiva, ma gli umani sì. E lui, di menzogne, me ne aveva dette fin troppe.

Ero arrabbiata, furiosa addirittura, e non per le sue parole. Ciò che più mi faceva perdere il controllo era il fatto che le sue parole riuscissero ancora a ferirmi.

Lui era stato il primo… il primo umano a trovare bello il mio dono e ad accettarmi per quello che ero. Sembrava sincero… ma dal modo in cui si era comportato con me negli ultimi tempi dedussi che anche quella doveva essere stata una finzione.

Perché? Questo era ciò che non capivo. Perché sprecare anni della sua vita a prendermi in giro con così tanta crudeltà? Che vantaggi poteva ricavare da una cosa del genere? Ma soprattutto, che vantaggi poteva portare tenere quell’orribile stanza nel seminterrato? Quei pensieri mi affliggevano così tanto che le parole che li esprimevano uscirono veloci come un Accelgor.

La mia rabbia, oltre a gran parte delle mie decisioni, mi indusse però in quello che forse fu il più grande errore della mia vita.

“Le bambole di solito non si chiedono perché vengono usate”.

Questa fu la risposta che mi diede.

Sì… perché per lui non ero nient’altro che quello: una bambola che doveva assecondare ogni suo desiderio.

“…Però se ci tieni così tanto te lo dirò. D’altronde, non è che la questione sia di particolare importanza, adesso”.

Il sorriso con cui accompagnò quelle parole… non mi piacque affatto. Istintivamente provai a indietreggiare di qualche passo, ma Ghecis mi afferrò prontamente per un polso. Stava stringendo così tanto la morsa che dei lamenti di dolore sfuggirono dalle mie labbra.

“Che succede, la tua sicurezza è già svanita?”

Era una provocazione, ed essendo tale non gli avrei risposto. Ciò non m’impedì di cercare di strattonarmelo di dosso, anche se il mio tentativo fu inutile.

Avere questo tipo di affronto con me… non esagero quando dico che sembrava quasi eccitarlo.

“Suppongo che tu allora non voglia sentire di come le uniche ragioni per cui valga la pena di investire su di te siano il tuo dono, il tuo grembo e, per estensione, il tuo sesso”.

Quei tre elementi… all’inizio non capivo cosa significassero accostati così – per quanto mi riguardava potevano anche essere un semplice insulto. Ma poi mi accorsi che c’era qualcosa che accomunava almeno i primi due.

Natural.

Il solo pensiero che mio figlio potesse essere coinvolto con una persona così orribile mi fece considerare la possibilità di sputare in faccia a quest’ultima – se solo la mia bocca non fosse stata così asciutta forse lo avrei anche fatto.

“Non azzardarti a coinvolgere Natural in questa storia!” esclamai, e alzai la mano libera come a colpirlo.

La sberla non gli arrivò mai: qualcuno afferrò il mio polso a mezz’aria, spingendomi con forza all’indietro. Quando caddi a terra, mi trovai circondata da tre individui vestiti di scuro e dal volto coperto.

“Non permetterti di toccare il mio signore”.

“Ti ha dato un grande privilegio quando ha scelto te per la realizzazione del suo piano…”

“…E tu, ingrata, hai il coraggio di opporti a lui dopo tutto quello che ti ha dato”.

Quei ragazzi così giovani che chiamavano Ghecis “signore” e che possedevano un cuore tanto gelido quanto l’aria notturna del mio paese d’origine… non li avevo mai visti a palazzo. Eppure, in quel momento, la loro presenza mi sembrò inverosimilmente familiare.

Erano forse loro gli occhi che, negli ultimi giorni, mi ero sempre sentita addosso? Considerate quante erano le informazioni di cui il mio stesso compagno mi aveva tenuta all’oscuro, quella ipotesi poteva essere più vicina alla realtà di quanto credessi.

Ghecis a quel punto elogiò i tre per il loro arrivo così celere, rivolgendosi poi nuovamente a me.

“Non dovrei coinvolgere Natural? Allora vuoi davvero rendere inutili la tua maternità e le torture che il Trio Oscuro ha perpetrato su quei Pokémon…”

Fu forse quella la più scioccante tra le rivelazioni. Non tanto perché i tre ragazzi non sembrassero capaci di una cosa del genere – non mi sarei aspettata altro da quei cupi individui molto simili a delle spie senza cuore –, ma perché il nesso tra Natural e quei Pokémon era per me incomprensibile.

L’unica, vomitevole opzione era che volesse far interagire mio figlio con loro anziché con me e i miei amici… ma una cosa del genere non avrebbe avuto alcun senso logico! Quei Pokémon non erano più capaci di parlare con gli umani!

“Non ho alcun dovere di spiegartelo, così come non ho alcun dovere di continuare a parlare con te”.

I battiti del mio cuore, a quella frase, accelerarono al punto di rimbombarmi nelle orecchie.

Mi avrebbe fatta uccidere. Ne sarebbe stato capace, ed era l’unica ragione per cui poteva avermi rivelato tutti quei dettagli sul suo piano. Avrei voluto chiedergli ancora perché aveva fatto tutto questo, che cosa sperava di ottenere, a cosa stava puntando, ma tutto ciò che riuscivo a ripetere dentro di me era “non voglio morire”.

Qualcuno mi salvi. Non voglio morire. Portate via Natural da qui. Portatelo lontano, anche senza di me. Salvate anche lui da questi mostri.

Salvatelo. Salvatemi. Salvateci—

_Tappati le orecchie!_

Una familiare voce parlò alla mia mente confusa: non avendo altra scelta, non esitai a fare come richiese. Chiusi anche gli occhi, come ad attendere un evento spiacevole, ma non fui io il bersaglio di ciò che di lì a poco accadde.

I miei aguzzini… erano caduti tutti e quattro sulle loro ginocchia. Sembravano in uno stato confusionale piuttosto severo – era come se qualcuno avesse usato una mossa come Supersuono su di loro.

Alzai gli occhi per confermare la mia ipotesi, e vidi un Pokémon dall’aspetto a me caro.

Woobat… era tornato indietro solo per soccorrermi, anche se l’impresa lo aveva messo in serio pericolo.

Non appena incrociai lo sguardo con il suo mi venne quasi spontaneo sorridere e salutarlo, ma lui mi intimò di fuggire il più velocemente possibile dato che l’effetto di Supersuono non sarebbe durato a lungo.

Con tutta l’adrenalina che avevamo in corpo non fu difficile giungere all’uscita del palazzo, dove fummo accolti dalla vista di una bellissima foresta in mezzo alle montagne. In circostanze diverse avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per fermarmi e respirare a pieni polmoni l’aria pulita della mia splendida Unima, ma il rischio di essere raggiunti dal Trio Oscuro o da Ghecis era ancora spaventosamente reale.

Mi sarei aspettata, una volta uscita, di vedere Zoroark, Darmanitan, Natural e gli altri Pokémon, ma più correvo ed evitavo alberi e arbusti, più di loro pareva non esserci traccia.

_“Zoroark e Darmanitan sono assieme a N, e ci stanno aspettando nella foresta. Gli altri Pokémon sono andati via per conto loro”_ mi disse Woobat, prima che il mio cuore potesse sprofondare nel più cupo sconforto. Aggiungendo la mia distrazione per l’aver dovuto far fronte a Ghecis e i suoi servitori al fatto che Zoroark era bravissima a creare illusioni che la rendessero totalmente introvabile, non avevo visto scappare né quest’ultima, né Darmanitan e Natural in nessun modo, e la cosa fece emergere in me il pensiero che qualcuno di loro potesse non avercela fatta. Per questo mi tranquillizzai moltissimo quando vidi le mie due care amiche accogliere me e Woobat, nelle profondità della foresta, con la stanchezza negli occhi e la felicità nei loro volti.

Ormai eravamo molto lontani dal palazzo e ci mancava il fiato, così decidemmo di fermarci almeno per un minuto, nascosti dalla vegetazione florida. La pausa, però, non sarebbe potuta durare molto: Zoroark, avendo gestito delle illusioni di larga scala fino a quel momento, aveva la mente stanca, e non poteva più proteggerci dagli indiscreti occhi dei nostri inseguitori. E non avere a disposizione i poteri di Zoroark significava essere esposti a un maggior rischio di essere scoperti.

La prima cosa che feci fu controllare lo stato di salute di Natural. Darmanitan era riuscita a tenerlo al caldo e al sicuro per tutto quel tempo, eppure non mi sorprese sentirlo piangere: aveva sicuramente percepito la paura di tutti noi, e in ogni caso una fuga del genere per una creaturina così piccola e fragile doveva essere stata una vera e propria tortura.

Ma quello era l’unico rimedio disponibile alla terribile vita che, inconsapevolmente, gli stavo per dare.

Darmanitan porse a me il mio bambino, pensando che stare con la propria madre potesse quantomeno tranquillizzarlo, e in effetti fu ciò che accadde. Lo cullai raccogliendo tutta la calma possibile, lasciando che si accoccolasse sul mio seno e che giocasse con la spugna di Menger che avevo al collo. Era, quella, una cosa che aveva sempre fatto quando lo tenevo in braccio: mi piaceva pensare che quel vuoto cubo frutto di calcoli matematici suscitasse in lui profonda curiosità. Mi venne quasi spontaneo cederglielo per permettergli di maneggiarlo ed esplorarlo meglio con le paffute mani.

Guardarlo in viso mi avrebbe ricordato ogni giorno il modo in cui Ghecis mi aveva usata… ma questo non mi doveva impedire di educarlo per farlo diventare la brava persona che suo padre faceva solo finta di essere. Io e miei amici saremmo sempre stati al suo fianco, e avremmo cominciato assieme una nuova vita cercando di farci spazio nella società umana. E se la gente avesse ancora tentato di denigrarci per i nostri poteri… li avremmo affrontati a testa alta.

Quando Natural sembrò definitivamente calmarsi e i miei amici parvero un pochetto più riposati, mi rivolsi a questi ultimi: “dirigiamoci verso il Bosco—”

Inaspettatamente, Woobat lanciò un Aerasoio nella mia direzione – esso, oltrepassando le mie spalle, impattò su qualcosa dietro di me. Il gemito di dolore che l’attacco aveva indirettamente provocato mi indusse a voltarmi di scatto. Il bersaglio di Woobat… era un membro del Trio Oscuro. Non ebbi neanche il tempo di rielaborare l’accaduto che le altre due Ombre si materializzarono intorno a noi.

L’obiettivo principale dei loro attacchi doveva essere senz’altro Natural o me – Zoroark, Darmanitan e Woobat dovevano averlo capito altrettanto velocemente, perciò furono celeri a respingere la loro offensiva. I miei amici non erano per nulla pratici nella lotta, le mosse che conoscevano erano volte al semplice scopo di difendersi e cacciare; i nostri avversari, invece, sapevano benissimo ciò che stavano facendo, e insieme ai Pawniard che mandarono in campo per contrastare le nostre difese ci battevano anche in numerosità.

Era necessario uscire da quella situazione – dovevamo dividerli e fuggire. E l’unica maniera che mi venne in mente per realizzare questo scopo fu—

“Zoroark!”

Corsi verso la mia amica, che aveva appena mandato un Pawniard al tappeto e respinto un’Ombra con Urlorabbia, e le misi in braccio Natural.

“Dobbiamo dividerci. Tu scappa con lui” le sussurrai, mentre Darmanitan e Woobat coprivano le nostre spalle. Zoroark sembrò molto combattuta, ma anche lei aveva compreso che non avevamo altra scelta: se non volevamo fare barriera fino allo sfinimento, dovevamo separare i nostri avversari separando i loro stessi obiettivi. Non potevo scappare io con Natural, sarebbe stato troppo facile prendermi – un Pokémon come lei, veloce e capace di alterare le altrui percezioni, era perfetto per questo compito.

Forse avrebbero fermato me… ma Natural sarebbe stato protetto fino alla fine.

Coperta dai suoi alleati, Zoroark uscì dalla rissa, perdendosi nella foresta: questo sembrò sconvolgere tutti i giovani del Trio Oscuro che, prevedibilmente, cercarono di dividersi. Uno, in particolare, si stava per dare all’inseguimento di mio figlio, ma Woobat fu abbastanza accorto da intercettarlo con Aerasoio. Gli altri due tentarono prontamente di sostituire il compagno, ma Darmanitan riuscì a bloccarli in tempo.

L’ultimo, audace tentativo di sbrogliarsi da quella situazione – lo scontro ci aveva ormai stremati ed era necessario correre ai ripari. Fuggimmo quanto più lontani possibile da loro, nella speranza che quell’offensiva li avesse sfiancati e costretti alla ritirata.

L’unica cosa che non avevo calcolato… era che quei ragazzi avevano una forza e una motivazione pressoché disumane.

D’un tratto, come se niente fosse, Woobat crollò a terra, una profonda lacerazione che gli solcava la pelosa schiena. L’istinto di fermarsi fu incontrollabile. Il mio amico era ferito, andava portato via e soccorso…! Darmanitan cercò di trascinarmi via per un braccio e—

—!

Dolore. Solo dolore si diramava nel mio corpo.

Sentivo che era nel petto e nel collo, ma non avevo le forze e il coraggio di chiudermi le ferite con le mani.

Il respiro si faceva difficile e soffocante, la vista si offuscava. Qualcosa di rosso crollava al mio fianco, sovrastata da ombre nere.

La speranza di poter essere finalmente libera… era svanita.

“Il nostro signore, Ghecis, voleva un sovrano, e tu l’hai dato alla luce”.

“Darlo alla luce era il tuo compito, ma educarlo… quello spettava al signore”.

“La tua presenza… avrebbe ostacolato i suoi piani”.

Quelle gelide parole… sarebbero state le ultime… che avrei mai sentito?

Natural… spero che almeno tu… possa vivere una vita felice, lontano da persone perfide come tuo padre. Al contrario di tua madre… forse, tu… troverai degli umani che—

Non sono mai riuscita a instaurare un buon rapporto con gli umani.

E quel fresco pomeriggio di primavera… me ne aveva dato la conferma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccoci qui! ^o^
> 
> E anche questa storia si è finalmente - e tragicamente - conclusa. Diciamo che per il finale sono stata un po' costretta dalle circostanze dettate dal mio headcanon: se la madre di N o qualcuno dei suoi Pokémon fosse rimasto vivo, probabilmente qualcuno di loro avrebbe avvertito N del pericolo in cui incorreva seguendo Ghecis quando si erano incontrati nel Bosco Smarrimento, e N, di conseguenza, non si sarebbe mai fidato di un uomo che lui sapeva aver fatto uccidere sua madre e i suoi Pokémon (che addirittura gli avevano fatto da secondi genitori). Ciò non toglie che non mi dispiaccia per la nostra cara, ingenua signorina a cui, mentre scrivevo, mi sono tanto affezionata. Se l'è vista davvero brutta negli ultimi giorni della sua vita, e tutto per colpa di quel disgraziato del suo compagno (sì, perché nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo, i due non si sono mai sposati. Che poi ci sono i matrimoni nel mondo Pokémon?).  
> A proposito di headcanon, non credo di dovervi spiegare la parte che completava la mia teoria "Ghecis è il padre naturale di N", no? Direi che Ghecis in questo capitolo ha spiegato benissimo le sue intenzioni quando la sua compagna glielo ha domandato... o almeno, spero sia passato il messaggio. 
> 
> Credo che a questo punto non ci sia null'altro da aggiungere, preferirei piuttosto lasciare a voi le considerazioni. Se le volete anche condividere, sappiate che a me farebbe molto piacere! ^///^ Ma sarò comunque contentissima anche per le vostre letture silenziose, siete già stati coraggiosi ad entrare qui date le premesse...  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno deciso di seguirmi fin qui e leggere tutta la fanfiction, e spero di ritrovarvi nel caso decidessi di sfornare qualcos'altro! 
> 
> A presto!
> 
> Hesper


End file.
